Accidentally In Love
by kyria valkyrie
Summary: [songfic, one-shot, AU, RanKen] just a little fluff between our favorite redhead and the soccer-playing brunette


Wheeeeeeeee! My second Weiss fanfic! :) well, songfic if you want to be more precise… "Accidentally in Love" is one of my favy songs. I downloaded it the minute I got home from watching Shrek 2. XD Anywho, if you haven't heard the song, download it, quick! XD You won't regret it, I swear.

Disclaimer: Weiss… is… not… mine… sigh… And neither is the song "Accidentally in Love"; it belongs to Counting Crows :D

Warnings: AU, Fluff, sap, slight OOC, and of course, shonen-ai…

Pairings: KenxSchu, BradxSchu, RanxKen

This fic kind of jumps from age to age, if you get what I mean… Don't worry though, I'll try not to let it get **too** confusing.

Accidentally in Love

_**

* * *

**__**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know **_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

* * *

"Ken? Ken!"

"Huh? What?" A brown haired 17-year old-or-so boy snapped distractedly at his redheaded companion.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes! Are you going to listen or not?" the seemingly-older redhead glared impatiently.

"Uh-huh…" Ken mumbled, still staring at the opposite direction.

Ran looked at the same direction his best friend's head was turned and inwardly winced. Directly ahead of them sat their school's new German teacher, chatting off-handedly with some other teachers as the wind played with bright orange locks.

"Ran…" Ken breathed. "He's so… hot…"

Ran shifted uncomfortably. It never struck him weird that his best friend was gay… In fact, one might even say that Ran never really found girls to be all that attractive, either. However, he did wish that Ken would at least set his sights on someone… closer to his age.

"Ken," Ran repeated loudly, this time tapping Ken on the shoulder.

"Ran! He's coming over this way!" Ken suddenly grabbed his best friend's hand and began shaking it with obvious delight. Ran shook his head, trying to focus more on the said teacher that was making his way to their table, and less on the tan hand that still clutched at his own.

"Good morning, sir." Ken flushed as the tall German passed by. Ran managed a polite nod, and the teacher winked at both of them before heading into the school building.

"Ran, he winked at me!" Ken said breathlessly after their teacher had gone. "He winked at both of us." Ran commented dryly. "Still!" Ken pouted, refusing to admit defeat.

"Fine, fine…" Ran sighed. "Are you going to listen now?" he added, pointing to the textbook that lay uselessly on the table.

"Yea!" Ken nodded sheepishly, still smiling brightly.

_

* * *

__**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

* * *

"Ken," I said pointedly. "You're dirtying the car seat."

"Oh, sorry, Ran," he blushed and settled down a bit.

Damnit. Why does he have to be so cute?

"So anyway, uh, thanks for driving me to soccer practice." He mumbled lamely.

"It's not a problem," I replied smoothly, keeping my eyes on the road. Ken would probably never get a driver's license anyway; he drives like a kid in a bumpcar.

It was silent for a minute, and I spared a moment to glance briefly at Ken. Was he ok? He seemed uncharacteristically put out today.

"Ne, Ran," he spoke quietly as I drove further.

"Hn?"

"Do you think… Do you think… Mr… I mean, Mr. Schuldich… will he like me?"

I didn't answer him. He was like a kid, really. Always asking pointless questions that you really couldn't answer, always stubborn about a lot of things. Always caring about other people, even to the point that he got hurt himself. God knows what would've happened if I wasn't around to save him from all the countless scrapes he manages to get himself into.

"I don't know." I answered simply. Somehow, my heart ached a bit from the way he'd asked that question.

He was silent then.

"Oh well, here's where I get off, Ran," he said as I stopped the car. "Thanks for the ride!"

I nodded silently, and he gave me a brief smile before leaving.

"I don't know…"

_

* * *

__**Come on, come on **_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

* * *

"Ran! Over here!" I waved at my best friend from across the football field. He looked in my direction and nodded slightly.

I shook my head, smiling. Ran would be Ran.

"Guess what happened today!" I babbled as soon as he got to where I was standing.

"What?" He asked tonelessly. That didn't faze me, though. Ran was always like that. Still, unknown to most people, he had a heart hidden somewhere. I'm his best friend after all.

"Schu called me in class today! Twice!" I was practically beaming with happiness.

"You're on first name terms now?" Ran snorted, surprising me a bit. His normal responses were usually a "hn" and a shrug.

"Yea! He told me I could call him Schu."

He didn't respond to that, but something glimmered in his eyes. Sadness, perhaps? Naah… At least, I think not.

Ran wouldn't be sad for me, would he?

_**

* * *

So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love **_

_**Melting under blue skies **_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_**Shimmering love**_

* * *

"Kyaaa!" 5-year old Ken giggled with delight, sliding down a hill on his sled.

Not far off, a redhead watched with interested amethyst eyes, hand grasping tightly on his own sled.

"Hiya!" a small voice suddenly piped up.

Ran blinked in surprise, wondering how fast such a little kid could move, and undetected, too.

"What's your name?" the little boy insisted, bright brown eyes twinkling as his hands reached out to tug on Ran's red hair.

Ran instinctively stepped back. "Ran," he answered briefly, wishing he could be left alone. His imouto was at home sick with a cold, but his mother insisted that he still go out to play anyway.

"Eh?" the other boy said curiously, unfazed by Ran's distance.

"I'm Ken! Wanna be friends?" Ken beamed at him.

Friends? Ran didn't really have any friends. Except Aya, of course. He preferred to read or stay home, never going out except when his imouto pleaded him to.

But something about the kid made him say, "sure,"

Ken beamed. "I'm five! How about you?"

"…seven…"

"Do you like to sled?"

"not really…"

"Then let's go do something else that's fun!"

And the 2 of them had been inseparable since.

_**

* * *

Well baby I surrender**_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it **_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

* * *

"I'd like a strawberry cone, please!" Ken told the ice cream vendor cheerily.

"And what about you, sir?" the vendor turned to Ran.

"chocolate…"

"That'll be 200 yen please!"

"eh? Er…" Ken fumbled around for his wallet, frowning as he discovered his wallet was nowhere to be found.

Ran "hn"-ed and handed the vendor some money then turned to leave.

"Thanks Ran!" Ken huffed as he caught up to him. "I could've sworn I had my wallet…"

"You left it in my car." Was the brief response.

"Oh! Gomen! Haha!" Ken laughed sheepishly licked his cone.

"Baka." Ran told him. Ken pouted. "You don't have to be mean about it!"

Ran hid a small smile.

_I hadn't meant to fall in love with you…_

_**

* * *

These lines of lightning**_

_**Mean we're never alone, **_

_**Never alone, no, no **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on **_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

* * *

"Wait up, Ran!" Ken jogged briskly to catch up the redhead.

Ran waited for a moment, then continued to go ahead. But something ahead of him made him pause in his tracks.

"Mou, Ran! You didn't wait for me!" Ken complained, taking deep breaths as he stopped beside Ran.

But Ran wasn't answering. He was looking straight ahead, at two people…

Ken looked up, confused—and stopped breathing altogether.

Schu was there, walking beside someone else. The other man didn't seem to be making any reaction to whatever Schu was saying, but Schu seemed genuinely happy to be just talking. At one point, the other man gave a slight smile.

He was handsome, Ken realized. Dark locks of hair, amber-golden eyes, and a tall, lithe frame. He'd never measure up…

Never… Never…

And suddenly, Ken was running. Running, running… Ken didn't stop. Ran was chasing after him, he knew, but still, he didn't stop.

"Ken!" Ran yelled. Ken was a fast runner, what with the all sports that he played. But Ran was even faster, and he soon caught Ken, the sudden halt causing both of them to fall over.

"Tell me I was an idiot, Ran." Ken said tiredly, lying flat on his back.

They were in a grassy park, where no one was around.

"You were a idiot, Ken." Ran tried to breathe normally, staring at his friend with sad, amethyst eyes.

Ken laughed bitterly. "Always the realist, aren't you?" He didn't realize the small trail of tears that had formed on his cheeks.

"Ken…" Ran whispered, wishing he could somehow comfort the brown haired boy.

But he didn't say a word, and the wind continued to blow, tossing their hair playfully.

_

* * *

**Come on, come on **_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love**_

* * *

"Owww!" a 7-year old Ken went flying off the swing and tumbling face-first into the dirt. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, and yet he wouldn't allow them to fall. Boys didn't cry. That was what his father had said.

Sitting up, the brown-haired boy looked around for someone he could seek comfort from. But there was no one to be found in the playground.

His knees hurt. His nose was bleeding, and his fist was scraped from the fall. Maybe now would be a good time to cry.

Ken scrunched up his nose and shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears away. "no, no, no!" He whispered stubbornly to himself.

"No, what?" a voice questioned. It was laced with a little bit of taunting, yet comfortingly so.

Slowly, Ken opened his eyes to see… Ran. His redheaded friend extended a hand to help him up, then half-carried him to a nearby bench.

"Here," he was handed a pure white hankie, which he used to mop up his bleeding nose.

"What happened?" Ran asked quietly.

"Uh…" now that Ken thought about it, the entire incident seemed a little embarrassing. Falling off a swing; he was seven, for heaven's sake!

"I fell off the swing." Ken said, somewhat lamely.

Ran merely nodded. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream."

"Really?" Ken's eyes sparkled. (a/n: he sure likes ice cream, ne?)

"Yea…" and Ran took Ken's hand in his own as they walked off into the sunset. (a/n: O.o that sounded weird, somehow…)

_

* * *

**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Just get yourself inside her love ...I'm in love**_

* * *

Ken sighed. What's past was past, and he didn't really want to think about it anymore.

"I'm going home, Ran." He said, getting up from the grass.

"Ken, wait…" a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"What?"

"Ken…" and Ran leaned forward, capturing Ken's lips in his.

Ken's eyes widened in surprise. But it felt right, somehow… He leaned into the kiss, eyelids slowly falling closed.

"Ran," Ken breathed, after they'd parted for air. "I think… I think… I mean, I… love you…" he was really unsure of what he was saying.

Ran smiled. "You sure?" he ran a thumb across Ken's smooth cheek.

"…Yea…Yea I am." Ken grinned happily, a small blush staining his cheeks.

"I do… love you, I mean." And he leaned in for another kiss.

_**

* * *

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

**OWARI**

Congratulations! You made it this far without drowning in the fluffiness! Heehee… whoa… that was sappy…my tooth is aching now :p anyway, I'm open to any comments you might have! :D Please drop me a review! ArigatoGozaimasu!!!

Ja ne!

-kyria-chan


End file.
